


Blanket Forts

by Over_Blackout



Series: Egbert, English and the Striders [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blanket forts are very important, M/M, Pointless fluff, Striders are soft putty in their boyfriends' hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The blanket fort had not been your idea of a good time, but your dork of a boyfriend whispered it into your <em>brother's</em> dork of a boyfriend's ear and now you had two extremely excitable boyfriends chattering about magnificent fabric structures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Forts

The blanket fort had not been your idea of a good time, but your dork of a boyfriend whispered it into your _brother's_ dork of a boyfriend's ear and now you had two extremely excitable boyfriends chattering about magnificent fabric structures. They are practically _vibrating_ in front of you. God dammit. 

You and Dirk are sent off after some gentle persuasion (basically John looked at you with massive bright-blue puppy eyes and you crumbled like a wet tissue. You suspect your Bro got similar treatment from Jake) to collect all the spare sheet and blankets from around the ship. About halfway through it becomes a competition and suddenly you are flash-stepping and darting around each other, trying to be the one to get the most. You cheat first and start stopping him in time, but then he creates several projected conscious clones and sends them all off in different directions. Woah fuck, that is cool. Some fiercely ironic battling ensues shortly after. 

By the time it ends you are both breathing hard and you run one hand through your hair. It's a tie, mainly because the last sheet is ripped in half by both of your combined efforts ( _technically_ , you won because you got the bigger half but, you're not one to brag. Much.) and as you make your way back to the room containing the two J's Dirk holds out a fist, the corner of his mouth pulled up in a smile.

'Nice moves man.' He tells you, shades glinting in the overhead light.

You knock your knuckles against his, smiling back.

'Fuck yeah Bro, you too. It must be the genes.' 

Hell yeah to the Strider genes.

You shoulder open the door to the rec room only to stop and stare in amazement at all the furniture that John and Jake have managed to gather and scatter around the room. 

'Dave!' 'Strider!' 

Two voices exclaim both your names from behind a side-turned sofa, John and Jake's faces appear from behind it like Disney characters, matching smiles and everything. What. Just what. You and Dirk both sorta stand there by the entrance as they come rushing toward you, tugging the sheets out of your hands. John kisses you swiftly on the lips before darting off again, this time behind a group of chairs and you turn to look at your Bro in time to see Jake break a kiss and follow in Johns wake.

You just stare at each other for a few moments, incredulous at your boyfriends' happy antics. Your Bro's shades are slightly crooked but he looks a bit too dazed to realize. God, you know that feeling so well. You look back when slight breeze tugs your clothes to see John levitating Jake up toward the ceiling so he can pin some cloth up there. He's not even looking, he's doing the same thing with several blankets, making them fall perfectly over different pieces of furniture, turning them into odd, cloth-covered shapes. It looks so effortless, like he's not even trying, just smiling and twisting wind from his fingertips. He looks beautiful.

You forget to breathe momentarily, wondering how anyone so amazing could possibly be yours.

The sound of a cocked gun startles you and you look up at Jake – who is still balancing on a platform of wind – aim his gun in your direction. He fires at a spot over just your head and you are about to asking him what the FUCK he is DOING when you see a spider thin thread extend from his gun to the hole in the wall above you.

He says something quickly to John and a long wooden pole floats up next to him (on closer inspection you find out it is made out of two broom handles) and he positions it straight up with one hand. He ties the spider thread round the top before slamming it into floor (John drilled a little hole with his powers for the broom handle to fit). The muscles in his arm ripple to absorb the impact and you suddenly find yourself thinking that between his strength and marksmanship you are really, _really_ glad you are not on his bad side. 

A quick glance at Dirk shows you that he is openly staring at Jake, lips slightly parted, something akin to awe on his face wand something primal and hungry lurks in the back of his eyes. It makes your stomach squeeze. You wonder if you look at John like that. You probably do.

Jake fires at several more marked spots around the room, making some truly impressive shots and it is becoming increasingly clear that blanket fort making is a serious business. John places Jake carefully back down and both your boyfriends disappear from view behind a rising tide of fabric. You would offer to help but clearly the two J's have got it covered and you would _not_ want to mess anything up. Especially after their display of power back there.

Blankets float this way and that, and occasionally tan and even tanner hands appear from behind then tugging at them until they are found just right. The ceiling begins to disappear as they are hung over the wires that Jake shot around the room.

The finished product is fucking magnificent, by any standards, a colourful mirage or fabric polygons and odd lump shapes. And it is _huge._ John and Jake emerge from a flap at the front and stand back to admire their handy work.

'By george, I do believe we've out done ourselves, dear boy.' Jake says, nudging John with his elbow.

'Heck yeah! It's awesome! We are the bomb!' John grins holding his hand out for a high five. The resulting clap of palms sounds like victory.

They turn to you and Dirk, hands on their hips.

'What do you think, dear fellows, is it good enough for the famous Striders? Or is it too 'uncool' for you gentlemen?' Jake asks you, eyebrows raised.

John looks questioningly at you.

'Uh, yeah. I mean, no. I mean, it's uh, really, really awesome actually. I am kinda stunned at your prowess right now, so I am gonna sorta stand here and uh, take it in for a bit.' 

Wow, real smooth there Dave. Nice one.

'What he said.' Dirk says to them, sounding just as dumb struck as you. Fucking fantastic save there Bro. A plus.

Fucking christ, the Striders are doing fabulously tonight. Really, great job with the whole smooth talking thing. God, you two are so in love with boys in front of you, they are making you stupid. 

'John, I do believe we have struck the Striders speechless. By god that is an achievement and a half.'  
Jake laughs and John's smile practically splits his face.

They both dash toward you, John catching your hand and Jake taking Dirk's, so they tug you both towards the entrance of the fort. John holds the fabric aside and you duck under. He leads you through the winding mass of blankets – it's very fucking large and from what you can gather there are several different rooms – little portable lights line the floor, illuminating the path you take. John leads you to a large central room, filled with cushions, a TV, x-box with 4 controllers, _the fridge_ (what the fuck?) and a few other devices.

John sits down in a pile of cushions in front of the TV pulling you with him and settling you in his lap. You glance to your left and see Jake has your brother in a similar position, sitting between Jake's parted legs. He looks so relaxed in his boyfriend's embrace, a soft smile on his face when Jake's arms wind round him.

John kisses the back of your neck, just under your hairline and you shiver slightly, turning your head to face him. He presses his lips to yours, once. Twice. Three times because he can and reaches for the remote next to him.

You can hear your Jake making out with your bro already, Dirk is making these little, soft breathy noises that make you blush red to the tips of your ears, which John notices and kisses. To be honest that makes it worse. He giggles, flicking on the TV and selecting the movie 'Ghost Rider' starring Nic Cage. You would protest, but he is pressing these tiny, open mouth kisses against the skin of your neck and you figure you are just gonna spend the movie making out anyway.

He presses play and wraps an arm around your waist, pulling you snug against him. You dart a glance over at Dirk and he looks back. He is red-flushed like you, his shades pushed up, out of his face and he smiles at you, something soft and sweet, before turning his attention back to Jake. You look away sharply when Jake leans down to meet your brother halfway. You _do not_ want to be accused of perving.

The opening credits roll onto the screen as John catches your chin, turning you in his arms so he and kiss your properly, running his tongue along the seam of your lips. You sigh and part them, letting his tongue flick against yours. you make a soft sound when he nibbles on your bottom lip. Tonight is gonna be _hella fun_.

Blanket forts, you decide as John increases the pressure of his kiss, are AWESOME.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they frick fracked. Ahahahaaha I wrote another one ;-; I am so sorry


End file.
